Naruto : A new Flower
by EGH Studios official
Summary: Sakura is tormented by the same dream for a week. She decides to find Sasuke on her own (SasuSaku)
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters. Mashashi owns them. This is my first story so I hope you Like it.

Sakura slept through the night suffering from the same dream she had that week. Sasuke was being beat up be these two men. When she tried to help him but then wake up. "Ahhh" screamed Sakura gasping for air. "The same dream?! Maybe some Ichiraku could calm me down" she said to herself.

She would wake up but still unable to think straight. "Hi Sakura!" Said Ayame. "What would you like?" "Just the usual" As Ayame was cooking Sakura asked her "Hey do you know anything about Sasuke?" "No I actually don't know much I'm not a ninja." Ayame handed Sakura her ramen. She ate her ramen, paid and ran off. " I know what I need to do.


	2. Naruto : A new Flower pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto at all this story is not for shipping wars so don't do that

Sakura went straight to the library to find maps of the land of fire. "Maybe this could help." thought Sakura. As she looked at the map her head started to ache. She took the map and went back home. "Even in this state... I need to go after Sasuke, but I can't tell anyone. I need to leave at nighttime." thought Sakura ready for what was to come.

That night when she was ready she sprinted past the Shinobi guards and into the forest.

"That was close, but there's no turning back" said Sakura. Sakura started to sweat, her head started to hurt, and she couldn't think straight. She passed out on the ground.

Back at the hidden leaf village

"Sakura! SAKURA!!!" yelled Naruto "hmm I wonder where she could be"

In the forest

"Sas.. ahh uke"


	3. Naruto : A new Flower pt 3

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was surrounded by four people. "Wh..who are you?"asked Sakura. "Sasuke?!" "Hello Sakura why would you come out here when your sick?" asked Sasuke.

As she woke up she saw another girl the two glared as if they were in a competition for Sasuke's love, "So.. what exactly are we supposed to do with her?" said a man with silver hair. The Red head Girl sarcastically said, "Yeah uh how we just let her go right guys and she'll go skipping back back to her friends."

As Sakura passes out for the second time Sasuke picked her up and went to the place they were hiding out.

As Sakura woke up she heard Kunai knives being thrown. She looked over and saw the Red head looking at her,"Hi I'm Karin." she said to her. Before she could speak Karin handed her some medicine. Sakura drank it somehow she felt better. "Thanks." said Sakura

She walked out of the room and saw Sasuke throwing kunai and she sat down.

Back at the hidden leaf village

Send out a search group search the entire village!" yelled Tsunade Every team could not sleep at night especially naruto and Ino.

Before Sakura left they were worried that she had a bad virus and they were scared that she wouldn't come back.

Back with Sakura

Sakura has been missing for a week, and she was still healing but she did miss everyone back at the village," Sasuke why won't you come back?" she asked almost crying. Sasuke didn't answer.

"Well answer this." said the man with silver hair," how would you like to join us.


	4. Naruto : A new Flower chapter 4

"So how would you like to join us?" asked Suigetsu

"S.. Sasuke answer me!" yelled Sakura. He still wouldn't answer. "Take her back to village make sure she doesn't come back." said Sasuke sternly. As they were walking toward Sakura she pulled out her kunai," No I'm not leaving without you Sasuke."

"Stop Sakura... your not well." said Sasuke.

"ANSWER ME!!" Yelled Sakura.

Karin and suigetsu pulled her back out of the cave and headed for the leaf village. "No!! Please Sasuke!" yelled Sakura getting pulled.

Sasuke sighed, "Let her go." Suigetsu and Karin let Sakura go as she fell on the floor. "Jugo and Suigetsu will train her. We will not have a weak link on this team!" sternly explained Sasuke.

Everyone left the cave and went into the deep forest carrying weapons and scrolls of different kinds. When they made it Sasuke told Jugo to charge at Sakura but losses up. Jugo charged at Sakura trying to pretend not to hesitate. "Cherry Blosssom Clash!" yelled Sakura as she strongly punched the ground Jugo was on. Jugo quickly jumped away having a couple of bruises.

Suigetsu appeared behind her and swung his sword swiftly. Sakura jumped away quickly and healed her arm. "It looks like she was trained by Tsunade." Sasuke said to himself smirking. As Sakura was sparring both Jugo and Suigetsu Sasuke turned on the Sharingan. "I might need this." Sasuke said, "Jugo! Suigetsu! Back away!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with his Sharingan eyes out and gasped, "S-Sasuke what the..." she said before getting the air kicked out of her. "Sasuke! That's too much force!" yelled Karin. "We've avoided the lead for this long. We don't want to be responsible for the death of the student of Tsunade." Jugo continued. Aasuke nodded as he picked up Sakura.

His Sharingan eyes turned off and everyone went back to the cave.

At the hidden leaf

"Lady Tsunade, d-do you think Sakura will come back?" asked Ino afraid of Tsunade's answer. Tsunade sighed, " I have decided to declare Sakura a rouge shinobi. I'm deeply sorry." replied Tsunade with a sad look on her face.

Back with Sakura

Sakura laid on her sleeping back with some of her healing ointments next to her wondering if she was considered a rouge. Sasuke walked to Sakura and said, "Listen, if you are a rouge you will have us. I've never attmited it but.. we need to stick together." he said. Sakura smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
